encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alfredo Barsanti
__INDEX__ Alfredo Barsanti (* 1877; † 1946) war ein italienischer Kunsthändler und Galerist aus Rom. Leben Barsanti ging nach einer Zeit als Kutscher in die Lehre bei dem Maler und Kunsthändler Attilio Simonetti. Nach weiteren Lehrjahren bei dem Antikenhändler Eliseo Borghi in der Nähe des Palazzo Barberini, machte er sich selbständig, belieferte die amerikanischen Gelehrten Edward Perry Warren in Boston und später John Marshall in New York. Er erwarb das Haus in der Via Sistina 48, früher bekannt als Casa Buti, oberhalb der Spanischen Treppe. Aus dem stattlichen Bau, der einst Piranesi, Thorvaldsen und Canova beherbergt hatte, schuf er eine der wichtigsten Galerien Roms. Das Ladenschild warb für Antiquitäten, Möbel, Gemälde, Bildhauerarbeiten aus Marmor und Bronze. Zu seinen Kunden zählten die Museumsdirektoren Leo Planiscig aus Wien und Wilhelm von Bode aus Berlin, die Schriftstellerin und Archäologin Sara Yorke Stevenson, der schwedische König Gustav V., Sigmund Freud und Albert Figdor, Gustav von Benda, Oscar Bondy, Johann Liechtenstein, Karl Graf Lanckoroński sowie Hermann Göring durch Vermittlung von Walter Andreas Hofer.Pietro Cannata: Museo Nazionale del Palazzo di Venezia, Sculture in bronzo. Rom 2011, S. 21. 1922 veröffentlichte Barsanti den wissenschaftlichen Katalog seiner Sammlung von 110 kleinen Bronzeskulpturen, die im Palazzo Venezia dauerhaft ausgestellt blieben. Autor war der bekannte Archäologe Ludwig Pollak. Die Einführung der „Bronzi italiani“ verfasste Wilhelm von Bode. Einer der in purpurnes Kalbsleder und Seide gebundenen Folianten war dem König Viktor Emanuel III. gewidmet. Jean Paul Getty begann 1939 seine Sammlerkarriere in der Galerie Barsanti.Jean Paul Getty: The Joys of Collecting, How One Man's Quest of Art Led To the Founding of a World Class Museum. Los Angeles 2011, S. 28. Kunsthändlerische Aktivitäten 1909 verkaufte er ein von Andrea Bregno 1491 gestaltetes Marmorrelief, das einst einen Altar im alten Petersdom zierte, dem Bankier John Pierpont Morgan, der es dem New Yorker Metropolitan Museum of Art schenkte. Eine von Agnolo Gaddi mit Temperafarben auf Holz gemalte Darstellung der heiligen Dreifaltigkeit aus dem 14. Jahrhundert ging an den Florentiner Sammler Arnaldo Corsi und später gleichfalls nach Übersee. In einem Rechtsstreit bestätigten drei gerichtliche Sachverständige die Echtheit eines Bronzekopfes, den Barsanti im Mai 1912 dem Giuseppe Santa verkauft hatte. Kurz nach Kriegsende 1918 verschiffte er zehn Teile eines antiken Reliefs mit Darstellungen der Mysterien von Eleusis über den Atlantik. Katalog * Lodovico Pollak: Raccolta Alfredo Barsanti. Bronzi italiani (Trecento-settecento). Con prefazione di Guglielmo Bode. Roma 1922 Istituto italiano d'arti grafiche. Der Prachtband erschien in einer Auflage von 150 Exemplaren und war nur für einen ausgewählten Empfängerkreis bestimmt, so erhielten der italienische König, Papst Pius XI. und Mussolini eines der ersten Exemplare. Die Veröffentlichung führte zu einer unmittelbaren Reaktion des italienischen Staates, der den Verkauf und die Ausfuhr ins Ausland der als bedeutend eingestuften Sammlung verbot. 1934 gelangte sie durch eine Art Schenkung an den Duce und wurde in das Museum des Palazzo Venezia eingegliedert.Ludwig Pollak: Römische Memoiren, Künstler, Kunstliebhaber und Gelehrte, 1893–1943. L’Erma di Bretschneider, Roma 1994, ISBN 88-7062-863-9, S. 142. Literatur * Ludwig Pollak: Römische Memoiren, Künstler, Kunstliebhaber und Gelehrte, 1893–1943. L’Erma di Bretschneider, Roma 1994, ISBN 88-7062-863-9, S. 141–142. ( ) * Ausonia, Rivista dell Societá Italiana di Archeologia e Storia dell' Arte, Bd. 9, Rom 1919, S. 123. Weblinks * The Vatican Collections, The Papacy and Art, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York 1982, S. 43. * Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, Gallery Images * Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, Gallery Images * Marble fragments of the Great Eleusinian Relief Einzelnachweise ---- ---- Kategorie:Kunsthändler Kategorie:Antikensammler Kategorie:Italiener Kategorie:Geboren 1877 Kategorie:Gestorben 1946 Kategorie:Mann